Déjame mostrarte
by ayelen rock
Summary: fics de alistairVT Devastado por la noticia de que el amor de su vida se va a casar con su hermano, Yugi decide ahogar sus penas en un bar cercano. Entra a Yami Sennen, el hermano gemelo del amor de Yugi, con un plan para tal vez "ayudar" a Yugi con su problema. Pero ¿por qué Yami está haciendo esto?


**Fics de la autora alistairVT y tengo su permiso para traducir su fics**

**nombre original: Let Me Show You**

**nombre en español: Déjame mostrarte**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaras en admitir que no estás feliz con que nuestros hermanos se casen?- Preguntó una voz desde atrás del hombre que estaba tomando su quinto trago de tequila. Se podría decir que eran gemelos con su mismo peinado de punta tricolor y piel pálida. Pero el hombre que se bebía hasta morir tenía los ojos de color amatista más impresionantes y más abiertos, mientras que el otro hombre tenía ojos de color carmesí sesgado que lo hacían parecer demoníaco.

-¿Por qué no estaría feliz?- Replicó el borracho. -Fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Heba es mi hermano. Solo se merece lo mejor-

-¿Y quién mejor que el hombre del que estás locamente enamorado, verdad?- Respondió el otro hombre con un resoplido mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero -¿De quién has estado enamorado cómo? ¿Ocho años? Quiero decir, Atem me dijo que ustedes son mejores amigos desde la escuela de medicina, y él está a punto de terminar su casa, así que... ocho años fue solo mi suposición. Estoy bastante seguro de que es más tiempo. Solo estoy dando mi estimación conservadora- el silbó y sacudió la cabeza hacia el otro hombre. -Tal vez tu sea uno de esos tipos de personas 'de amor a primera vista'-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Yami?-

-Bueno, mi hermano me llamó para decirme que le había propuesto a Heba y le dijo que sí. Al ver que este es el bar más cercano a tu casa que tiene clientes decentes, pensé que estarías aquí- Esa no era la verdad, este fue el quinto bar que revisó esta noche, por lo que llegó un poco tarde, y Yugi ya había pasado la fase de borrachera. -Eres bastante predecible, Dr. Mutou-

El médico ordenó otro trago y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando Yami lo tomó de su mano y lo bebió por él -Yo iba a beber eso-

Yami se encogió de hombros. -No creo que quiera desmayarse, Dr. Muto. ¿Qué pensaría la gente en el hospital cuando uno de sus mejores médicos entre con una intoxicación por alcohol?-

El otro hombre solo frunció el ceño y apoyó la frente en la barra. El Dr. Yugi Mutou era conocido en la universidad por su increíblemente alta tolerancia al alcohol, pero cuando conoció a su mejor amigo, Atem Sennen, sus hábitos de bebida se han suavizado. Pero desde que Atemu conoció al hermano gemelo de Yugi, Heba, asumió su antiguo pasatiempo. -Tengo alta tolerancia al alcohol. Sobreviviré-

-No sobrevivirás por mucho tiempo si mantienes tus sentimientos por Atem por mucho tiempo- dijo Yami en voz baja -Incluso yo no puedo mentir tanto, Yugi-

-Algunas personas mienten por el bien de los que les rodean, Yami- dijo el borracho, sus ojos de amatista se conectaron con los de color carmesí. Maldito infierno, los ojos de Yami se veían igual que los de Atem, y era molesto como el infierno. -Aléjate de mí, Yami. No quiero verte- Se parecía a Atem y su voz era casi igual a él, tal vez un poco más baja que la de Atem, pero todavía era desconcertante para él que era solo el tono de piel hizo que el hombre frente a él sea diferente del amor de su vida.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Yami era completamente diferente del primordial y correcto Dr. Atem Sennen, extraordinario oncólogo infantil. Yami trabaja como sommelier. Acaba de obtener su certificación como maestro sommelier hace un mes. A diferencia de Atem, Yami era un jugador y un niño salvaje. La primera vez que Atem le presentó a Yugi, Yami había impresionando a la camarera del restaurante sobre su conocimiento de los vinos hizo que comiera de la palma de su mano. Incluso en el gusto de la moda, Yami y Atem eran mundos aparte. Atem prefería usar jeans y camisas, su cabello siempre peinado para bajo en una cola de caballo. Yami tenía un gusto de la moda similar a Yugi. Pantalones blancos ajustados y camisas abotonadas que tenían los tres botones superiores desabotonados, las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Tal vez si Yugi hubiera conocido a Yami antes que Atemu, él también sería amigo de él.

Pero durante esa primera reunión, Yugi descubrió que Yami estaba lleno de mierda. También durante el tiempo en que Atem estuvo en el baño, Yami había llamado a Yugi con un "Así que estás enamorado de mi hermano". Desde entonces, Yami había decidido convertirse en el atormentador de Yugi frotando sus sentimientos en su rostro.

-Sabes- Yami comenzó con un destello malvado en sus ojos -Quiero ayudarte a ganar el corazón de mi hermano-

Por alguna extraña razón, el cerebro de Yugi era capaz de entenderlo. -No quiero tu ayuda, Yami. No voy a separar a nuestros hermanos meses antes de que se casen-

-Bueno, escúchame por un segundo, Yugi- dijo mientras sacaba el vaso de la mano del otro hombre, indicándole al cantinero que siguiera echando agua. -Piensa que es otra opción para mi hermano. Quiero decir, piénsalo, hay muchas personas que se casan con las personas equivocadas. ¿Qué pasaría si Heba, tan perfecto como mi hermano lo hace sonar al punto que crees que el arco iris sale de su trasero, no es el adecuado para Atem?- Tomó la mano de Yugi e hizo que el taburete de la barra girara para que estuvieran frente a frente. El uno al otro. -Piensa en ello como una forma de salvar a nuestros hermanos de un posible desamor-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Yami Sennen? Eso es un sabotaje del que estás hablando- Yugi lo regañó.

Yami puso los ojos en blanco. Atem le dijo que Yugi es dulce y agradable, y prácticamente un jodido ángel. La persona frente a él era el hijo de puta más gruñón que haya conocido -No los vamos a sabotear directamente-

-¡Ajá! ¡Así que los estás saboteando!- Yugi señaló al otro hombre con su dedo.

Como si algo simplemente poseyera al hombre de ojos carmesí, Yami tomó el dedo de Yugi en su boca y lo mordió burlonamente.

Una vez que ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, Yami soltó el dedo al mismo tiempo que Yugi se retractó. Yugi ahora estaba sonrojándose furiosamente. -¿Q-qué estás planeando entonces?-

Después de parpadear unas cuantas veces, Yami finalmente recordó su plan –sal conmigo- dijo Yami simplemente y esperó la reacción de Yugi. Mirando la cara horrorizada del doctor, no pudo evitar burlarse. Y para evitar que Yugi dijera lo que tenía en mente, Yami continuó. -Escúchame antes de que me rechaces. Solo le mostraremos a Atem lo que se perderá cuando se case con Heba- Cuando se dio cuenta de que Yugi no lo estaba entendiendo, volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Hombre, se supone que este tipo es un doctor súper inteligente. -Fingiremos que estamos saliendo- dijo finalmente. -Le frotaré en la cara de Atem sobre el tipo de hombre que se está perdiendo, e intentaré alejarte de él para que sepa qué tipo de vida tendrá sin ti-

Yugi frunció el ceño. Sonaba mal y poco sincero, pero por alguna razón o intervención divina, estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Genial!- Yami gritó con una sonrisa genuina. No era una sonrisa que tuviera alguna agenda oculta, era solo una sonrisa realmente divertida que Yugi había visto en Atemu antes, pero esta parecía únicamente de Yami. -¿Qué tal si empezamos por llevarte a casa?- Ofreció.

A la mañana siguiente, Yugi sintió que lo atropelló un tren o dos... o cincuenta. Gimió y giró su cuerpo para poder revisar su teléfono. Los ojos de amatista se ensancharon con preocupación cuando vio que solo tenía quince minutos antes del comienzo de su turno. Con la adrenalina bombeando en su cuerpo, saltó de su cama y comenzó una versión más breve de su rutina matutina al bañarse y vestirse. A medida que se movía rápidamente por la casa, hizo todo lo posible por controlar su resaca, una habilidad que aprendió en la universidad y dominó en la escuela de medicina. Solo tendría que ir corriendo a la máquina de café en el hospital a pesar de que odiaba la máquina en la sala de medios. Sabiendo cada ruta conocida al hospital, Yugi pudo llegar en un tiempo récord de tres minutos. Una vez que pudo entrar, fue recibido por el hombre que le robó el corazón.

-¿Tarde en la noche, Dr. Muto?- Atem bromeó.

El Dr. Atem Sennen se parecía a su hermano Yami, excepto que tenía un bronceado oscuro del lado egipcio de su familia. Como de costumbre, su cabello se mantuvo en una cola de caballo, y sus deslumbrantes ojos de color rojo vino estaban detrás de unos anteojos de marco negra.

-Más bien disfrutando dormir, Dr. Sennen- bromeó Yugi

Atem se rio entre dientes -Sé lo que quieres decir. Heba me dijo que podría golpearme si me duermo durante nuestra luna de miel-

Yugi se rio. Pero en el fondo quería correr. Manera de frotarlo en la cara que no estaba estrictamente disponible.

-Oye, Yugi!-

La voz hizo que los dos mejores amigos se giraran para ver a Yami Sennen caminando como un modelo de pasarela por el pasillo del hospital con un vaso plateado y una pequeña bolsa de papel.

-¿Yami? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó Atem

-Oh nada. Solo pensé darle a Yugi su café de la mañana y un burrito de desayuno que hice para él- respondió él con dulzura mientras le sonreía al otro médico. -Aquí tienes, Yugi. Negro con tres cucharadas de azúcar, extra caliente. Justo como a ti te gusta- Le entregó el vaso a Yugi-

-Uh, gracias, Yami- dijo mientras miraba el vaso. ¿Cómo sabía Yami cómo le gusta su café? Tomó un pequeño sorbo y sonrió alegremente cuando el líquido negro tocó su lengua. -Oh wow, esto es bueno!-

-Gracias, Yugi. Lo elaboré yo mismo- dijo Yami con orgullo. -Hablando de cosas que hice yo, también te hice un burrito de desayuno. Tiene pollo, huevos, queso, champiñones extra, y pimientos. Supuse que, como nos fuimos a casa bastante tarde y estabas un poco borracho, podrías haberte quedado dormido y no tener tiempo para tomar cafeína, así que decidí traerte un poco-

-Oh- Yugi se sonrojó y tomó la bolsa de papel.

-¿Qué hay de tu propio hermano, Yami? ¿No obtengo desayuno gratis también?- Atem hizo un puchero. -Además, ¿qué estaban haciendo juntos noche?-

-Tienes tu propio novio para que te haga el desayuno. Además, Yugi y yo salimos a beber anoche para celebrar tu compromiso- explicó Yami mientras rodeaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yugi. -Quiero decir, diablos, sé que eres una reina del drama, así que solo estamos celebrando la poca libertad que tenemos entre ustedes dos antes de que comiencen los planes de la boda- Miró la cara enrojecida de Yugi y pudo ayudar pero se ríe. -No te preocupes, hikari- le guiñó a Yugi, -también es por eso que vine aquí esta mañana para poder estar contigo cuando le digamos-

A Atem no le gustaba a dónde iba, especialmente con el brazo de Yami alrededor de su mejor amigo. -¿Decirme que?-

-Yugi y yo estamos saliendo- Yami se encogió de hombros. -Acabamos de decidirlo anoche-

-¿Qué?- Atem dijo sorprendido. -Ustedes están saliendo?-

-No tartamudees, Atem. Y si lo hiciera, me escuchaste dos veces. Estamos saliendo- Yami apretó su agarre alrededor de Yugi que todavía estaba en silencio, y también disfrutando de su café. No estaba lo suficientemente cafeinado para lidiar con esto en este momento.

-No sabía que Yugi era tu tipo, Yami- dijo Atem un poco dudoso de su hermano

Yami se burló y besó en la sien de Yugi. -¿Por qué el no sería mi tipo? Él es caliente, inteligente, dulce, y a ambos nos encanta beber alcohol. Eso es como la lista de verificación del compañero perfecto para mí- Se rio de la expresión de asombro de su hermano. -De todos modos, no debería apartarlos del trabajo- Se giró hacia Yugi para besarlo en la mejilla, -Regresaré a almorzar, ¿vale, mi hikari?- Ronroneó en la oreja de Yugi.

Su rostro parecía un tomate, Yugi solo asintió. Maldito infierno. Sabía que Yami era bastante encantador, pero nunca supo cómo era ese hechizo cuando fue dirigido a él -Adiós, Yami- chilló. Dioses arriba, sonaba como un adolescente virgen.

Yami besó el nudillo de Yugi antes de guiñarle un ojo y luego le dio un golpe suave en el brazo de su hermano. -Nos vemos, hermano!-

-Uhh, Yugi- comenzó Atem, pero no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que uno de sus colegas residentes lo interrumpió

-¡Mutou!- Llamó la voz ronca de Seto Kaiba -¿Ya has desayunado? Capitana quiere... oh- Se detuvo cuando vio los artículos en las manos de Yugi -Perfecto, vamos Mutou. Capitana quiere desayunar con nosotros- Miró al otro médico -Oye, Atem, no te importa si te robo a tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. Estás saliendo con su hermano, no con él-

Yugi fue arrastrado sin ceremonias lejos de Atem. Cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído, Yugi zafo su brazo de las manos del moreno -Eso fue suave, Kaiba- el se burló.

El doctor moreno solo sonrió -De cualquier forma te atormentarte, Mutou-

-Soy amigo de tu esposo, el Dr. Kaiba. ¿Joey no retendría el sexo si le dijera que te estás burlando de mí otra vez?-

Seto puso los ojos en blanco. -Lamento el día en que los presenté- Cuando entraron en la sala para el personal quirúrgico, Seto miró a su colega con curiosidad.

Afortunadamente, Yugi y Atem tenían diferentes campos. Atem tomó oncología pediátrica, mientras que Yugi tomó cirugía general. El quirófano estaba en un sector diferente al de la sala de pediatría, lo que lo hizo enfocarse más en su trabajo que en su corazón roto. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ahora estaba de vuelta en la sala de médicos donde Atem ya estaba descansando.

-Hey, Atem-

-¡Yugi!- Exclamó Atem mientras saltaba hacia el otro doctor -Lo siento mucho- dijo con ojos asustados.

-¿Qué?-

-¡YUGI!- Vino la familiar y emocionada voz de Heba Mutou, el hermano gemelo de Yugi.

Lo siguiente que supo el médico fue que su hermano gemelo lo estaba aplastando en un abrazo de oso. –Heba- el jadeo.

Heba Mutou tiene diferencias notables con Yugi. Uno de ellos era su piel bronceada y el hecho de que él era unos centímetros más bajo que el doctor. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, eran más azul violeta que los brillantes amatistas de Yugi y se escondían detrás de un anteojo grande de marco negro. Su hermano parecía que acababa de regresar del mercado en lugar de la oficina. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules desgastados y una sencilla camisa gris. No estaba vestido con lo que Yugi llamó su traje de abogado.

-Usted señor, me estado aguantando- lo reprendió Heba a la ligera. -¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas saliendo con Yami eh?- Puso sus manos en sus caderas y levantó una ceja a su hermano. Su voz era más burlona que una luz que usaba en el trabajo que Yugi le había escuchado practicar mientras estudiaba derecho, para que la gente lo tomara en serio a pesar de su tamaño.

Mientras tanto, las cejas de Yugi se dispararon hacia lo que su hermano había dicho. Rápidamente se volvió hacia su mejor amigo que estaba en silencio desde la llegada de su hermano. -¿Se lo dijiste?- Preguntó Yugi con incredulidad.

-Bueno, yo...- Atem trató de explicarse, pero Heba se adelantó.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, así que me llamó. Y como te amo más de lo que él te ama, vine tan rápido como pude para verte-

-¿Preocupado?- Preguntó Yugi, sus ojos aún fijos en su mejor amigo, también ignorando completamente el comentario de amor anterior -Estoy saliendo con tu hermano, no con un psicópata asesino en serie. Además- se giro hacia su gemelo -no te lo dije porque Yami y yo comenzamos a salir oficialmente anoche-

-Está bien- dijo Atem mientras levantaba sus manos a la defensiva. -¿Por qué no hablamos todo sobre esto en la cafetería donde hay testigos?- Bromeó débilmente. Si bien Heba puede ser todos ladridos y ningún mordisco, Yugi tenía una oscuridad en él cuando se activó o lo irritaron lo suficiente. Había visto a su mejor amigo lanzarle un puñetazo a un chico dos veces su tamaño antes y desde entonces, se comprometió a no volver hacer enojar a su mejor amigo nunca más.

-¡Claro!- Heba saltó. -Tengo hambre de todos modos-

Al salir de la sala, fueron recibidos por Yami. -¡Oye, Yugi!- luego Yami sacó a Yugi del pequeño grupo para tomar su mano y besarla -¿Listo para nuestra cita de almuerzo, hikari?- Preguntó, ignorando a Heba y Atem

-Hola Yami- La voz de Yugi subió una octava. Estaba seguro de que ya era un tomate con lo mucho que se estaba sonrojando. Ahora que estaba perfectamente cafeinado, estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Además, cuando estaba aturdido y sufría una resaca, el encanto de Yami se puede ignorar fácilmente. Pero ahora, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago mientras Yami lo sujetaba por la cadera y, a veces, le pellizcaba la cadera en broma frente a sus hermanos.

-Hey, Heba, Atem. Yugi y yo tenemos una cita- Su voz fue cortante pero burlona.

-¡Oh no, tú no, Yami Sennen!- Le reprendió Heba, sus manos estaban a punto de agarrar el brazo de Yugi, pero Yami era más rápida y protegió a Yugi de su gemelo.

-Heba- chilló Yugi. Se aclaró la garganta y se aferró al brazo de Yami. No era el momento para la voz chillona que había olvidado en la escuela secundaria. –Heba- lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez su voz era más audaz, la voz del Gran Hermano como la llamó Heba. -Estaré bien. Además, le prometí a Yami que saldríamos a almorzar hoy. Ya sabes cómo odio no cumplir mi palabra-

El gemelo abogado frunció los labios con frustración mientras trataba de exagerar y abría los ojos para persuadir a su gemelo mayor. -No te he visto en casi una semana, Yugi-

El doctor puso los ojos en blanco -Atem puede moverse con esa cara, Heba, pero yo no. Tú y yo sabemos que te enseñé ese truco-

-Bien- Heba luego miró a Yami y caminó hacia él para señalarlo con el dedo. -Será mejor que me lo devuelvas a mi hermano en una sola pieza, o si, Yami Sennen, puedo matarte y hacer que parezca un accidente-

-Heba!- Yugi lo regañó

-Bromeo, querido hermano. Cielos, y la gente pensaba que tenía problemas de temperamento- Heba se despidió mientras caminaba de regreso con su prometido. -Ustedes, niños, sigan y tengan su cita-

Yami sonrió, -Gracias, Heba. ¡Adiós, gemelo!- Saludó a su hermano gemelo, Atem, quien todavía estaba en shock por el intercambio. Yami apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Yugi y lo llevó a su auto. -Vamos, hikari, preparé un gran almuerzo-

* * *

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad- comenzó a decir Yami mientras abría los tapers que contenía la comida que agarro de su bar de vinos. -¿Por qué demonios no le has dicho a mi hermano tus sentimientos por él?-

Haciendo pucheros y resoplando, Yugi miró hacia otro lado. -Bueno, parece que cada vez que trato de decirle mis sentimientos, eventualmente me dice que está saliendo con alguien nuevo. Conoces a tu hermano, puede que no sea un jugador, pero parece que siempre está en una relación. Parece que no puedo encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle-

Yami se burló y tomó una cucharada del estofado de carne para dársela a Yugi. Cuando el doctor se apartó, Yami solo sonrió -Hazme reír- dijo y Yugi cumplió. -Desde mi punto de vista, tienes un fuerte caso de miedo a perder el síndrome de tu mejor amigo-

-Estás empezando a molestarme, Yami Sennen- señaló Yugi. -Si vamos a "salir" al menos deberías ser amable conmigo-

El sumiller sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su cita. -Bien ¿Qué tal si no pensamos en esto como una cita y solo pensamos en esto como una forma de conocernos? Ya sabes, ser amigos reales y no solo ser conocidos y ser tolerentes porque los dos estamos cerca de mi hermano-

Casi le dio a Yugi un latigazo cervical por la forma en que la personalidad de Yami acababa de darle un giro de ochenta grado por completo. -Soy Yugi Mutou, soy un cirujano general que trabaja en el Hospital Mary Angelus Teaching en el extremo occidente de Domino City- Yugi estaba a punto de tomar otra cucharada de la deliciosa comida que le presentaron cuando Yami le ofreció alimentarlo una vez más. No estaba seguro de qué lo hizo cumplir con el extraño gesto íntimo, pero le hizo caso a Yami y lo dejó que lo alimente. -Dime algo sobre ti-

-Soy Yami Sennen. Soy un gran sumiller y gaste todos los ahorros de mi vida desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria para abrir mi bar de vinos que está a tres cuadras del Hospital Mary Angelus Teaching. De hecho, lo construí en el lote más cercano al lugar de trabajo, mi amor no correspondido desde hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Yami mientras se inclinaba hacia una roca cercana, cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el cielo. Llevó a Yugi al acantilado con vista a la Ciudad Domino.

-¿De Verdad? ¿Todos tus ahorros de toda la vida solo para abrir tu bar de vinos?- Preguntó Yugi con asombro.

Yami abrió un ojo para mirar a Yugi -Te acabo de decir que abrí mi bar de vinos cerca de tu lugar de trabajo porque estoy enamorado de ti, ¿y que obtuve del monto de dinero que gasté?- Los ojos carmesí ahora brillaban divertidos mientras miraba fijamente la cara sonrojada y asombro de Yugi.

-¿Qué?- Yugi susurró.

-En realidad tengo un motivo oculto- dijo Yami mientras se sentaba de su posición anterior. Sus ojos carmesí parecían rubíes líquidos mientras miraba a Yugi. -Estoy enamorado de ti, Yugi-

El doctor se sorprendió por la repentina confesión. -Yami, ¿qué...?- Siempre había sabido que Yami era un bromista, ya estaba esperando el remate.

Pero Yami solo dio una sonrisa triste y derrotada -Mi hermano siempre tuvo todo. El cerebro, la beca elegante, el trabajo bien pago. Y cuán poético puede ser que el único corazón que deseo tener... ya se le haya dado- Suspiró y se recostó sobre la manta -Sé mucho de ti, Yugi Mutou. Más de lo que sabes. Atem no dejaba de hablar de ti cuando se conocieron en el dormitorio de la escuela de medicina. Eres todo lo que él hablaba y yo seguía bromeando con él porque pudiera estar enamorado de ti. Pero por supuesto él siempre decía que solo eran buenos amigos- giro la cabeza levemente para mirar al médico aún conmocionado -Escuché todo lo que dijo sobre ti. Luego te presentó, y me enamoré al instante cuando pude ponerle cara a este chico misterioso que comenzaba a gustarme mucho. Por supuesto, durante todo ese almuerzo, todo lo que pude ver fue lo absolutamente enamorado que estabas de Atem y lo dolorosamente ajeno que el estaba. Dioses, odie a mi hermano en ese momento. Pero después de esa reunión, seguí preguntándole por ti. No lo suficiente como para hacerle notar, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerme enamorar aún más por ti ¿Cómo crees que sé cómo te gusta tu café?- Él sonrió levemente.

Yugi seguía en silencio. Solo miró al hermano de su mejor amigo como si fuera un extraterrestre que apareció justo a su lado. -Yami, no puedo...-

-No te preocupes por mí Yugi. Soy un niño grande ahora. Sé cómo manejar el amor no correspondido- se rio entre dientes. Sentándose, Yami toco la cara de Yugi. -No espero que correspondas mi amor. Lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Y si estar con mi hermano te hará feliz, entonces te ayudaré- Yami besó nuevamente la sien de Yugi. -Odio que derrames lágrimas sobre un hombre que no aceptará tu amor. Incluso si el gilipollas es mi hermano-

El corazón de Yugi latía con fuerza. Podía escuchar como si fuera justo al lado de sus oídos, era tan fuerte. Le sonrió a Yami y asintió. -Gracias Yami. Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar ante algo como esto-

Yami se rio entre dientes. -Nadie lo sabe, Hikari. Supongo que si quieres pagarme por amarte, entonces déjame hacer esto por ti. Déjame mostrarte lo que significa ser amado por alguien y, al mismo tiempo, hacer que mi hermano vea que eres una persona increíble-

Los ojos de Atem tal vez del color más delicioso del vino, pero los ojos de Yami eran los rubíes más deslumbrantes que Yugi haya visto. Y también fueron esos ojos los que hicieron que el médico estuviera de acuerdo.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Yami y Yugi desarrollaron una rutina. Yami le entregaba a Yugi su café de la mañana, lo visitaba a la hora del almuerzo y los viernes lo recogía para cenar y beber. Yami era un encantador absoluto y pondría el encanto en un 500% cuando Atem estuviera cerca, lo que dejaba a Yugi en un lío sonrojado la mayor parte del tiempo. Por supuesto, Yami se disculparía tremendamente cuando no pudiera hacer ninguna de las cosas en su rutina. Una de las cosas favoritas que le gustaba hacer era enviar flores u ositos de peluche al hospital con una tarjeta de "Lo siento" que siempre dejaba desmayadas al personal femenino, al sonrojo de Yugi, y al personal masculino un poco intimidados por el novio de Yugi. Yugi tuvo que admitir que incluso Atem no era tan directo y dulce cuando salía con Heba.

Una tarde, Yugi entro en la sala de médicos para prepararse para el almuerzo cuando vio que Atem ya estaba comiendo mientras miraba televisión.

-Hola Dr. Sennen- saludó Yugi. -¿Esa es la lasaña sobrante de mi hermano?-

Atem asintió con la cabeza. -Reduciendo algunos gastos, así que allané el refrigerador de Heba para almorzar. ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Tienes planes para almorzar con Yami hoy?-

-No- llegó la voz del Dra Tea Gardner, también conocida como la capitana o la mentor de Yugi. Ella traía un pequeño ramo de lirios peruanos morados y rosados y lo que parece ser un taper de comida. -Parece que su chico amante canceló hoy y se aseguró de que Yugi estuviera bien alimentado- Apoyo los artículos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa. -Hombre, Mutou, te metiste en un maldito chico allí mismo. El hombre prácticamente adora el suelo sobre el que caminas. Desearía que Tristán fuera así- suspirara soñadora mientras tomaba asiento. -Además, eché un vistazo a tu comida, sea lo que sea, huele increíble y quiero un pedazo. O te estoy enviando a la sala de emergencias por dos semanas- amenazó en broma. -Sabes que la sala de médicos para el departamento de pediatría está en el otro edificio, ¿verdad Sennen?- Ella levantó una ceja al otro médico que ya estaba comiendo.

Atem se burló -Dices eso cada vez que estoy aquí, y sin embargo, no has hecho nada para echarme-

-¿Quieres que te eche?- Ella lo desafió.

Antes de que Atem pudiera responder, su silla fue pateada por su mejor amigo. Yugi lo fulminó con la mirada -Cierra la boca Atem. Si se pone creativa, me torturará como una forma de venganza por tu arrogancia-

La Dra Gardner solo se rio mientras sacaba su comida del refrigerador. Los médicos del departamento la conocen como capitana por lo estrecho que es la nave que maneja en la sala de operaciones y también por lo estricta que es con sus internos y residentes. -Ahora, ahora, Mutou. Ir al servicio de graficos durante dos semanas y ser sometido al servicio de la clínica durante un mes no es una forma de tortura- ella sonrió inocentemente.

Riéndose, Yugi tomó las flores y revisó la tarjeta.

**Hikari:**

**Lo siento, no puedo acompañarte a almorzar hoy. Espero que las flores te ayuden a perdonarme. Como ofrenda de paz te preparé el almuerzo para que no tengas que comprar más. Honestamente, cocino mejor que cualquier cocinero que puedan contratar en ese hospital.**

**Recuerda iluminar el mundo con tu sonrisa.**

**Todo el amor**

**Yam**

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Mutou! ¡Podemos por favor intercambiar novios!- Tea se quejó por detrás de Yugi. Luego miró a Atem -¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que tienes un hermano?-

Atem puso los ojos en blanco. -Uno, ya tienes novio. Y dos, siempre supe que Yami era un poco jugador. Fue una decisión que tomé para salvarme profesionalmente- Luego miró a Yugi -aunque, lo admito, incluso él no fue tan encantador con sus conquistas pasadas. Ni siquiera les da apodos. Y él te llama "hikari"-

-Lo opuesto a Yami- Tea se desmayó. Ella apuñaló su ensalada abatida y se volvió hacia Yugi. -¿Es malo en la cama?-

Ambos médicos varones se ahogaron con sus bebidas.

-Dra Gardner...- Yugi comenzó cuando pudo recuperarse.

-Yugi, estamos a la hora del almuerzo. Me llamas Tea. Además, necesito saber si este hombre es realmente humano y capaz de imperfecciones. Entonces, es mal en la cama o tiene un pene pequeño, porque el hecho de que él beba vino para ganarse la vida ya es un sueño hecho realidad para mí-

Yugi abrió el almuerzo para llevar que Yami le trajo. Era salpicao de carne con verduras. Tea, no hemos... Bueno...-

-Me estás tomando el pelo- Tea golpeó su mano sobre la mesa. -¿Todavía no has tenido un pedazo de ese culo sexy? ¿Qué diablos estas esperando? ¿Estoy bastante segura de que se desnudaria delante de ti con el chasquido de tus dedos- dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo del almuerzo de Yugi. -Mierda, esto es bueno. ¿Podemos cambiar novios tal vez por un día?-

-Tea, es mi hermano del que estamos hablando- dijo Atem con el ceño fruncido. -En serio, no quiero hablar sobre su trasero, su pene o su vida sexual-

La doctora se burló -No hay mucha vida sexual de la que hablar, ya que él y Yugi todavía no han hecho nada- Ignorando al otro médico nuevamente, Tea se volvió hacia Yugi. -Entonces, Yugi, ya que no has hecho cosas divertidas con él, ¿Qué tienen en común? ¿Qué te hizo quererlo?-

Este tema despertó el interés de Atem ya que aún no ha descubierto lo que Yugi vio en su hermano.

-B-bueno- tartamudeó Yugi como si fuera su primer día en la escuela secundaria de nuevo. Ya dejó este tartamudeo en la escuela secundaria.

-Bueno, me llevaba a su bar de vinos y hablaría sobre el vino y el tipo de comida que mejor combina con él. A veces cocinaba y pedía mi opinión. Una vez, sentía curiosidad por mis pasatiempos, así que lo llevé a ese café de juegos de mesa en el que solía pasar el rato cuando aún estaba en el turno de la noche- Respiró hondo y recordó todas las citas que él y Yami habían tenido. Yami Sennen fue sorprendentemente agradable como compañía, Yugi descubrió. Era dulce, un caballero total y tenía la cantidad correcta de estupideces para hacerlo agradable. Si bien era divertido jugar con Atem, Yami era prácticamente el alma de la fiesta. Había arrastrado a Yugi a grupos de juego de mesa en la ciudad para que pudieran jugar con más personas. Yugi había llegado a gustarle el encantador sumiller. Era apasionado, divertido y muy carismático. Muy lejos del playboy que conoció por primera vez.

-Ustedes sabes- dijo Tea finalmente después de la historia de Yugi -parece extraño que ustedes se hayan conocido primero y sin embargo están saliendo con el hermano gemelos del otro. ¿Por qué no terminaron juntos?- Había una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que hizo sudar a Yugi. Maldito infierno, el quería ser transferido de hospitales ahora.

Fue Atem quien respondió. -Veo a Yugi como mi mejor amigo, Dr. Gardner. Prácticamente crecimos en ese dormitorio en la escuela de medicina. Parecería raro salir entre nosotros. ¿Verdad, Yugi?- Él sonrió y le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo que soltó una risita tensa. En realidad, quería irse, o llorar, o ambos. Pero no, ya era un adulto, no un adolescente. Se negó a desmoronarse con algo tan simple como la inconsciente declaración de rechazo de Atem. Cualquiera que sea el plan de Yami, no estaba funcionando.

Después del almuerzo, Atem se despidió de los dos cirujanos mientras caminaba hacia la sala de pediatría. Tea luego miró en tono de disculpa a Yugi. -Yugi, lo siento- ella comenzó.

-Está bien, Dra Gardner. Estoy bien. No es nada que no pueda manejar- respondió Yugi mientras se limpiaba. Luego le dirigió su encantadora sonrisa característica. -Lo superé. Ahora me gusta Yami-

-Puedo expulsarlo del salón del personal quirúrgico si eso te hace sentir mejor- trató con una sonrisa. Ella conocía los sentimientos de Yugi hacia su mejor amigo. No había pensado cuando habló antes. Fue estúpido de su parte pensar que la admiración y el amor por tanto tiempo podrían desaparecer rápidamente.

Yugi sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes. -¿Puedes mantenerme ocupado para distraerme un poco?-

-Estás atrasado en tus listas- dijo con un empujón. La Dra Tea Gardner se había ido, capitana ha regresado.

El médico de ojos color amatista la saludó y salió de la sala para volver a trabajar, poniendo su dolor de cabeza en el fondo de su mente para poder revolcarse más tarde esta noche.

Yami llegó al hospital justo cuando Yugi y Atem terminaron el tiempo de espera. Cuando el fue visto por Yugi, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza de Yugi lanzándose hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Esto era nuevo para Yami. Él siempre había sido el que iniciaba cualquier afecto entre ellos. Esta era la primera vez que Yugi corria hacia sus brazos.

-Te extrañé- susurró Yugi. -Sácame de aquí- Su voz estaba un poco rota.

Yami miró a su hermano que solo le sonreía. El seguía ajeno y molestó a Yami hasta el final ¿Se supone que este tipo detecta tumores? Ni siquiera puede detectar que su mejor amigo ya se estaba muriendo por su amor por él. Yami besó la parte superior de la cabeza del hombre y le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza. Yugi debio haber escuchado esa temida línea de "Somos los mejores amigos" de Atem hoy o algo cursi sobre la relación de él y Heba. El sonrió cuando sintió al chico suspirar de alivio, como si el abrazo acabara de impedir que se desmoronara -Salgamos de aquí, mi hikari- Sacó a escondidas las llaves del auto de Yugi del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lao condujo al estacionamiento del hospital. Se despidió de su hermano cuando él y Yugi abandonaron la línea de visión de Atem.

En el coche, Yugi seguía en silencio. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y mantuvo los ojos bajos. Estaba agradecido de que Yami decidiera llevarlo a casa. Todavía estaba un poco fuera de sí, el rechazo indirecto todavía lo afectaba. Dioses arriba, odiaba sentirse así. Necesitaba seguir adelante ya.

El tren de pensamiento de Yugi se interrumpió cuando sintió los dedos moviéndose por su cabello. Miró el asiento del conductor para ver la expresión preocupada de Yami.

-Espero que no te importe que te llevé a mi casa esta noche. No creo que te gustaría estar en un lugar público esta noche con tu aspecto- sonrió con tristeza -Tengo tequila- ofreció con una sonrisa juguetona. -Me imagino que esa es tu opción para beber cuando la depresión te desencadena-

Yugi asintió con la cabeza. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, un poco fuera de si. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, saltó un poco cuando Yami le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano.

-Ven, Hikari. Me gustaría darte un recorrido por mi humilde morada- Su sonrisa no era la sonrisa sensual, era solo una pequeña sonrisa genuina que Yugi solo vio cuando Yami lo miró. Una sonrisa reservada para él.

La casa de Yami era pequeña principalmente porque la cocina y el bar ocupaban mucho espacio. -Paso más tiempo en mi cocina y bar que en cualquier otra habitación de esta casa- explicó el sumiller. Tenía una habitación extra que Yami le había ofrecido a Yugi para que durmiera esa noche. La sala de estar tenía un sofá cama, una pequeña otomana reclinable, una mesa de café, compuesta de diferentes cajas de vino pegadas, junto a una pequeña chimenea y un televisor de pantalla plana montado en la pared. Yami le había pedido a Yugi que esperara su cena. Yami encendió la chimenea y le pidió a Yugi que se sentara en la esponjosa alfombra roja de vino, porque, por supuesto, elegiría una roja de vino. No era nada sino estéticamente consistente.

Una vez que se sirvió la cena, Yugi, para sorpresa de Yami, prefirió sentarse al lado de Yami, el médico incluso quiso acurrucarse un poco después de comer.

-Respóndeme algo Yugi- comenzó Yami mientras terminaba la cena para hacer espacio para su noche de vino semanal. Pero como prometió tequila, sacó un botella de tequila con sabor a café y dos vasos de chupito para ellos. -¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de mi hermano? Sé que hemos estado "saliendo" durante casi un mes, pero realmente nunca llegue a preguntarte-

El doctor se encogió de hombros. -Era agradable y dulce en comparación con mi... estilo de vida extravagante cuando estaba en la universidad. Fue como un soplo de aire fresco para mí. La primera vez que lo vi en nuestro dormitorio, me sentí atraído de inmediato. ¿Y sabes que cuanto más conoces a una persona, más te enamoras de ellos?-

Yami apretó su abrazo alrededor de Yugi. -Sí, lo sé, hikari-

Yugi se sonrojó. Por supuesto, Yami sabía cómo se sentía eso. El sumiller ya confesó su amor por él y fue lo suficientemente desinteresado como para ayudar a Yugi a ganarse el corazón de Atem. ¿Quizás era hora de abrir su corazón a alguien más? Levantó la vista hacia Yami, con los ojos brillantes. –Yami- exhaló el nombre del otro hombre.

-¿Sí, hikari?- Preguntó Yami, ajena a lo que el otro estaba pensando. En el momento en que miró hacia abajo, se sorprendió cuando Yugi de repente besó sus labios. Yami sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar en su pecho. Quería devolverle el beso, oh, eso sería lo más increíble del mundo en este momento. Simplemente ceder a la tentación y tomar lo que Yugi le dio. Pero sabía que estaba mal y que solo dañaría su corazón ya roto. Pero la forma en que el hombre se aferró a él y apretó los labios con más fuerza, deseando que Yami le devolviera el beso, estaba probando su control. Sus dedos se aferraron a los brazos de Yugi y lo empujo suavemente. -Yugi, no lo hagas- Su voz era tensa. Dioses, Yugi era tan irresistible en este momento. Pero amaba demasiado al hombre como para aprovecharse de él en su momento de debilidad.

La cara de Yugi se enrojeció de dolor y vergüenza. Rechazado nuevamente, y esta vez por el hombre que le había confesado su amor. El dolor que había empujado en el fondo de su mente antes acababa de llegar junto con el dolor del rechazo de Yami, simplemente se acumularon y Yugi no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. Todas sus frustraciones desde que se enamoró de Atem, el dolor cuando escuchó de Heba que él y Atem ahora estaban saliendo, el rechazo indirecto cuando Atem enumeró todo lo que amaba de Heba y, para colmo, el momento en que consiguió la llamada telefónica de Heba que Atem le había propuesto y él dijo que sí, todos ellos simplemente se apilaron y lo abrumaron.

Al instante, Yami envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amor y lo meció suavemente. -Yugi, por favor. No lo entiendes, mi hikari- Ahuecó la cara del otro hombre e intentó transmitir su amor con los ojos. También maldijo a su hermano por romper tontamente el corazón de este ángel. -Te amo Yugi- Su voz era firme y segura. Necesitaba hacerle saber al otro hombre que era sincero en sus palabras. -Pero estás desconsolado en este momento. No quiero aprovecharme de ti. Confía en mí cuando digo que todo lo que quería hacer era devolverte el beso y hacerte el amor hasta que reemplace cada pensamiento de mi hermano de tu mente y te haga desear mi amor para siempre- Yami tuvo que detenerse ya que fue repentinamente tan difícil de respirar en presencia de Yugi. -Pero, hikari, no quiero que me usen de esa manera. Si vinieras a mí, preferiría que no tuvieras a otro hombre en mente-

-Lo siento, Yami- Yugi tiene hipo -¿Me abrazarás, por favor?-

Yami asintió e hizo exactamente eso. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yugi y se acostaron en la alfombra, con la cabeza sobre las almohadas decorativas. Los dos se acostaron frente a la chimenea y Yami habló sobre su vida en Europa mientras estudiaba como sumiller, lo que pareció calmar al médico. No tenía nada que ver con Atem o Heba. Y en medio de sus historias, Yugi le había pedido que lo llevara a la Toscana y Yami prometió llevarlo a Europa y beber toda la noche.

No estaban seguros de cuándo se quedaron dormidos, pero lo siguiente que Yugi supo fue que estaba siendo despertado por el sonido incesante de su celular. Él gimió y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para gritarle a la estúpida persona que llamaba. Seguía ignorando el hecho de que todavía estaba en los brazos de Yami.

Antes de que pudiera decir hola, Heba ya estaba histérico.

-YUGI! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAs?! ¡HE ESTADO LLAMANDO A tU PUERTA Y NO ESTAS ALLÍ!- Gritó su hermano y Yugi tuvo que poner su teléfono a la distancia de un brazo.

El hombre detrás de él ahora estaba gimiendo y los brazos alrededor de Yugi apretaron su agarre.

-Heba, cálmate- gimió Yugi. Su voz todavía era áspera por el sueño. -Estoy en casa de Yami-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces allí?- Preguntó Heba.

-Pasé la noche-

-Puedo ver eso. ¿Pero por qué? Por cierto, voy camino con Atem- dijo Heba.

incluso con los ojos cerrados, Yugi puso los ojos en blanco. -Él es mi novio, Heba. Creo que se me permite pasar la noche sin tener que tener una excusa- El cuerpo detrás de él comenzó a reír, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello de Yugi.

-Bien, bien. Estamos en camino- se burló Heba.

-¿Por qué estás en camino?- Preguntó Yugi al darse cuenta de repente de lo que decía Heba.

-Bueno, puede que haya llamado a Atem para ayudarme a buscarte. Me sorprende que no haya llamado a Yami- El tono de voz de Heba cambió como si estuviera regañando a Atem y ya no hablara con Yugi.

Yami tomó el celular de Yugi de sus manos. -Gira ese maldito auto. Yugi y yo todavía estamos durmiendo y nos estás interrumpiendo- dijo, su voz juguetona pero amenazante. -No estamos interesados y puedo preparar su desayuno bien. Sí, sé cómo a Yugi le gusta su café y qué le gustaría desayunar. Bueno, tal vez porque pregunté, Heba. Se llama conocerse, tal vez hayas oído hablar de eso. Sí, estoy consciente de que estás comprometido con mi hermano gemelo, eso no es realmente una amenaza, además de que si me rompes los huesos, tengo un novio cirujano y él es más que bienvenido para ayudarme- Yami apretó a Yugi y luego ligeramente besó la parte posterior de su cabeza. -Adiós, Heba. Y no, tú y Atem no son bienvenidos en mi casa esta mañan-. Yami colgó y cambió la configuración para que permaneciera en silencio todo el día. Cuando bloqueo el celular, vislumbró la pantalla de bloqueo de Yugi. Era una foto de Yugi, Atem y Heba.

Yugi se congeló cuando vio lo que Yami estaba mirando. Estaba a punto de explicarse, pero se detuvo cuando Yami abrió su cámara frontal.

-No tenemos una foto juntos. Tomemos una- Yami dijo alegremente. -Sonríe, mi hikari- Yami estaba a punto de tomar una foto cuando sonrió y le hizo cosquillas a Yugi, lo que provocó que el médico se riera sin descanso. -Alguien es sensible- bromeó Yami. Cuando la risa se calmó, Yami sonrió y tomó una foto de los dos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la foto, la configuró como fondo de pantalla de Yugi y se la mostró.

Yugi tomó el celular y sonrió ante la foto. Su sonrisa llegó a sus oídos y sus ojos estaban cerrados por la risa mientras Yami tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. -Me gusta- dijo. -Me lo quedaré-

Yami abrazó a Yugi con fuerza. -Me excita cuando me llamas tu novio tan apasionadamente frente a tu hermano- bromeó. -¿Desayuno?- Ofreció.

El doctor sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ver a su "novio" cara a cara. -Gracias por lo de anoche, Yami. Necesitaba a alguien como tú esta noche- Le devolvió el abrazo y decidió en ese momento que se alejaría de Atem... para que tal vez... pudiera ser digno del amor que el hombre frente a él le estaba dando.

* * *

nota de alistairVt:

Estoy haciendo esto de una sola vez por ahora.

...

la autor/a dio permiso en continuar el fics en donde lo dejo


End file.
